


May I kiss you?

by swiftbitch9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: It’s been almost a month since Kuroo has been asking this question once or twice every day he sees Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 44





	May I kiss you?

— Kenma, — Kuroo called.

— Mmm? — Kozume responded, already knowing what he wants to aks.

— May I kiss you?

— No.

It’s been almost a month since Kuroo has been asking this question once or twice every day he sees Kenma. The fist time it happened during the lunch break. Kenma was so shocked, he couldn’t say a word, he was just watching headily blushing Kuroo. But now it has become commonness, and Kenma has time to respond even before he understands what exactly Kuroo had asked. Seems, it doesn’t influences on their friendship much. At least, Kuroo acts like nothing happened. Kenma took an example from him and never tried to talk about this.

Kuroo finished the last drops of water, got up and continued training. Kenma threw a towel at his head and closed his eyes.

They often walked home together, they didn’t even need to talk, they felt comfortable just being by each other’s side. Kenma was playing some videogame, even though he almost couldn’t see the screen. Kuroo was half a step ahead.

Suddenly, Kenma stopped dead and lowered console, looking straight into turned Kuroo’s eyes.

— You… you may kiss me if you want.

Kuroo stood still. He was so used to endless rejections, he never imagined what to do if he suddenly got a permission.

Kenma arched an eyebrow, which meant: “Proposal is limited in time. I won’t ask twice”. Kuroo stepped closer, being a little afraid Kenma suddenly will refuse or say it was just a joke.

Tetsurou leaned down. Kozume closed his eyes when he felt Kuroo’s breath on his face (a completely new feeling). Tetsurou kissed him shortly and quickly pulled away. He watched Kozume’s reaction nervously.

Kenma stood still for a minute staring into nowhere. Then he looked at the console and continued his way home. Tetsurou got a fright he did something wrong. He overtook Kozume at looked at his face. He blushed and bit his lip to stifle a smile. Long hair covered his face hiding his emotions from the whole world.

Kuroo sighed and smirked. He’s done everything just right.


End file.
